Happy birthday Rukia ichiruki
by bahamama99
Summary: Hehe hope you like ichiruki couple because its her birthday and she doesnt want Ichigo to know, but little does she know he knows already so just read and see if you like it okay? :D Edit: Oh god,I messed up so badly. XD Its been two years and now tha


happy birthday rukia!

well it was a normal day at ichigo's house and rukia was laying on the floor reading a book then she relized it was january 14th her birthday but she didnt want ichigo to know but little did she know ichigo already knew but he wanted to keep it a secret till later so then he finaly walks in his room he noticed rukia had fell asleep so he picked her up and put her on his bed "there u go" rukia whisperd "thanks ichi" then he looked and said "your welcome" he grinned then left the room to get a drink then he hears a bang from upstair's he ran up stair's opened the door "RUKIA!" he shouted then he see's something strange it was uryu but it had to be an inposter ichigo tryed to stop him but he kicked ichigo accross the room it knocked out ichigo for about 15 seconds when he woke up he saw uryu choking rukia so he jumped up and knocked uryu off of rukia and then a little green pill came out of him and ichigo picked it up wow a mon soul lets see who it is he took the green pill and stuck it into a cat stuffy with i ripped ear it was reenee the little girl and mon soul that mr. hat and clogs made to battle them but then she starts talking "thank you ichigo i dont know what i was doing it was like i was under a spell" "well lets just drop this i want to go back to sleep ok!" rukia say's she lays back down "well whats up with her today?" reenee says ichigo picked up reenee and took her down stairs and told reenee "its her birthday and she thinks i forgot it but i didnt" reenee was shocked to hear "OH NO i didnt get her a presant! i feel bad that i forgot" "its ok reenee i acsadently bought some socks with bunny's on them so u give them to her ok?" "okay ichigo thanks ^^" "no prob" then they see rukia leave the house "wait ru-" the door slammed behind her and she didnt even hear ichigo "well what are u waiting for go get her!!" OKAY PEOPLE WHO'S READING THIS IM SWITCHING MY STYLE OK IM JUST NOT USED TO THE WHOLE " THING OK SO IM GONNA DO IT LIKE THIS RUKIA: HI ICHIGO ICHIGO: ELLO! OK AND THATS ALL CONTINUE THE STORY~~~ ^.^

ichigo: ok but can u make sure nothing happen reenee: well i am in a stuffy here ichigo: well then go get kon he's tied up in the closet ok and dont ask ok reenee: ummm sure i geuss*looking very confused* ichigo ran out the door and yelled for rukia she was no wear to be found he began to worry then he checked the park but then while he was walking it started to rain then when he got to the park he saw rukia sitting on the swing she looked like she was lonely and just a little girl with no soul just sitting there in the rain so he took off his jacket and snuck behind her and put the jacket on her shoulder's she looked up and when she did she saw ichigo he sat in the swing next to rukia ichigo: so whats the matter rukia: u wouldnt understand ichigo: try me rukia: w-well ichigo when i met u you were just a normal high school human boy nothing more to me but iv known u for along time now and and and ichigo: come on say it rukia: i want to but i cant i just cant! ichigo had noticed that she started to cry but it was really hard to tell since it was raining but he knew she was crying ichgo: well if your not gonna tell me then ill tell you rukia: huh what do u mean ichigo got up and pulled rukia up and kissed her then he stopped and said happybirthday and i love you rukia blushed and grinned then she kissed him back and the stawberry haired boy and the black haired girl stood in the rain kissing then he picked her up and carried her to his house and when they got there the kitchen was a mess water running over the cake mix all over the floor and flour and milk then they see kon and reenee sleeping on the table ichigo was mad he putted rukia down and picked kon and reenee up and threw them in the floor where all the milk and stuff had spilled he stepped on them (like he useully does to kon) WAKE UP U JERKS! kon: huh what do u want!!!! ichigo: EXPLAIN WHAT YOUR LAYING kon: *jumps up* what the hell! *reenee wakes up to find that she's laying in something wet* reenee: what the ewwww!!! ichigo: clean it now!! kon: fine *whispers* jerk u clean it rukia over heard him rukia: might saying that outloud fine just for that clean my cloths to! ill be upstairs *grabs ichigo* ichigo: whoa!! rukia: hehe *opens door locks it behind them* throws key on table ichigo: ummmm rukia u ok rukia: oh come on u havnt caught on yet? ichigo: well duh *pulls rukia on bed* *2 HOURS LATER* rukia: wow i totally have to call rangiku *puts robe on* (because she doesnt have anything on) BACK AT THE SOUL SOCEITY just dance doo doo just dance rangiku: oh someones calling me *answers phone* hello rukia: hey matsumoto youll never geuss what i just did rangiku: no youll never geuss what i just did with my captain rukia: ooooo have fun? *sneaky look* rangiku: hell yeah girl he might be short but danm well anyway what did u do rukia: ichgo and me ummm did something rangiku: OMG FINALLY!! oooo how was it fun smexy or boreing wait IN YOUR GI--- rukia: yep in this thing hehe and it was fun as hell rangiku: WHOA! wait one minute *covers phone the wrong way* oh u can wait a minute toshi ok babe * gets back on phone* yeah girl totally and this time i wasnt drunk hehe so it was funer rukia: ooo hitsugaya wants more does he rangiku: yeah hehe hitsugaya: come oooooon rangiku: hey girl ill call u back later okay bye ^^ rukia: ok byez *hangs up phone* what are u doing babe ichigo: going to see if kon and reenee is done yet rukia: ok love ya hurry up *winks* ichigo: ok love ya to * walks down stairs* hey karin karin: so how was it? ichigo: *blushing* what do u mean karin: well the whole neighbor hood could hear but your lucky no ones lives next us and im the only one home dad and yuzu would have been all freaked out well anyway ill be upstairs ok bye ichigo: ummm ok wait u wont tell rite? karin: no i wont ill be on the computer bye brother ichigo: bye sis *turns around* whoa this kitchen looks great!! kon: your welcome and when i was doing rukia's clothes looky what i found *pulls out bunny underwear* ichigo: HEY U PERV *grabs undies* ill be upstairs bye kon: ok reenee: ok ichigo: *opens door* hey sweetie rukia: hey babe so what are we---- *phone rings* a hollow lets go ichigo: ok lets go wait since its your birthday ill let u ride on my back ok? rukia: ok lets go

HOPE U LIKED IT NUMBER 2 WILL BE HERE TO SOON BYEZ!


End file.
